


Rockstar (King x Diane)

by Shortcake191



Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortcake191/pseuds/Shortcake191
Summary: King finally gets to see his favorite celebrity and former highschool sweetheart perform live- The amzaing Diane!





	Rockstar (King x Diane)

Popstar Au  
______________________

King chaotically ripped through his closet to try and find something, anything decent to wear. That signature hoodie was not going to cut it for tonight's event. Maybe he’d make himself a new snazzy outfit? No, no there was simply no time! With both hands on his head, the boy let out a panicked shriek. What was he going to do? There was so little time before the concert started! 

“Bother?” A shorter girl with blonde hair walked into his room with a rather worried expression on her face. “Are..are you alright? I heard you from all the way downstairs.” It only took one look at the clothes covered floor to realize what was going on “You don’t know what to wear for the concert, do you?”

“Elaine, you don’t get it! I’ve tried everything and nothing is good enough!” Defeated, King took a seat on his bed. “It’s hopeless. I’ve looked through everything and there isn’t a single thing good enough. I don’t have enough time to taylor anything, either. I’m doomed.” He fell back on his bed to hug his oversized green pillow. His younger sister rolled her eyes and decided to rummage through the piles and closet for him. The outfit she picked out was much more modern and asymmetrical. Reading all those fashion magazines must’ve really paid off. She tossed the outfit next to her brother and watched him take a look over it. “You think this’ll look good, seriously?” he asked, genuinely baffled. 

“Always. Your style is already pretty rad. With the right accessories you’ll look amazing! Since You’re gonna be meeting her with those VIP passes, don’t you want to look memorable?” She was right, like usual. King finally smiled over the outfit before ushering Elaine out so he could change. And, boy what a change it was. He even felt confident enough to do some mirror posing and vocalize a scenario in his head.. “Hey, Diane- or is it rockstar now? I just thought it’d be nice to stop by and see you again.”

King went to the other side of the mirror and struck a more feminine pose “Oh King! I haven’t see you in years! Have you always been so handsome?” 

“ Aw, you humble me. Speaking of, I was hoping we could maybe meet up again later since it’s been a while. You know, just me and you?”

“O-oh! I know I’m busy, but I’d be honored to-”

“Do you ever get any less weird, Harlequin?” King jumped from the extra voice across the room. Ther in the doorway stood his green haired best friend-Helbram. Presumably here to go to the concert as well. Helbram laughed and made himself comfortable in a chair in the corner. “ I know we got VIP passes and whatever, but you’re too shy to even ask out megacutie aren’t you?” 

King of course retaliated. Did he always have to make things so realistic? “Her name isn’t megacutie, It’s Diane! And I’d bet you I’m actually going to ask her out again!”

“Is that so?” Helbram sat upa bit straighter in his seat, making eye contact with his friend. “How about a bet for you asking her out. Loser has to eat a full plate of Meliodas’s cooking” The words alone made them both visually sick. Bar owner or not, Meliodas’s cooking was simply terrible. Although Harlequin rose to the challenge by walking over and shaking Helbram’s hand. It was on.

In the car the two blasted Diane’s music and exchanged how excited they were about it. Back in highschool, Diane would perform at every talent show and keep music and dance as her priorities. Alongside having a full relationship with King. Eventually after graduation, when her career started getting serious, the two eventually split up. Although to this day, King remained a die hard fan. Perhaps because he still had feelings for her after all these years. Or maybe it was always because her music was up his ally and so amazing? Any of these cases made tonight all the more special. Having Helbram, his best friend there for support was also helpful. Considering King might actually faint. 

Parking was rough, lines were long but it was all well worth it. The opening act, the “Roars of dawn” were pretty talented. Helbram made a mental note to take a look into their music later. They were thoroughly overshadowed when Lady Diane stepped out on stage. The crowd roared in excitement when asked “How are we doing tonight?” King was no exception. He cheered what he thought was the loudest, and always whistled when she’d do anything remotely risque. Through the concert Harlequin and Helbram cheered, laughed and danced to the music. On stage, Diane was like some kind of goddess. Her singing wasn’t at all faltered by her dancing no matter how vigorous. The songs ranged from cute and fun, to hardcore, to sex, to EDM and far more. Occasionally there would be breaks in the concert to introduce someone or something new or even put on a short skit. It was a long versatile and amazing time. 4 hours total to be exact. The last outfit she wore though looked oddly familiar

At the end, Helbram and King where excitedly shuffled into the VIP line. Each checking their hair and clothes to make sure nothing was out of place. King visably was more nervous than excited. He had to ask her out again. Not just to avoid some god awful cooking, but so he could have his girl back. Over the years reading magazines and watching interviews about what people thought her new potential lover could be was stressful. It always stroke worry and made King unbelievably bitter. How could anyone date a member of Roars or Dawn? Or even consider dating one of the “Ten Commandments” idol group? Worst of all, the constant friction between Dj Howzer and her was just wrong on every level! Helbram had to calm his friend down before he cracked all his teeth from biting down so hard. Not like it could be helped. King was the only one suited for her- right?

The two were led into Lady Diane’s dressing room where they could barely hold in their excitement. There she was, megacutie herself. In the last costume she had worn for the show standing there waiting for them. Helbram wasted no time, shoving king out of the way to get his autograph and picture. Which did in turn make King a little jealous. Why did he get to go first. Although it was harder to stay composed when it was his own turn. Diane’s face lifted when seeing Harlequin. A smile like no other crossed her face “King!” She happily exclaimed “You have no idea how happy I am to see you again!” Without asking, she brought him in for a hug and it was impossible to keep his nose from bleeding. 

“H-hey Diane” God, she was lovely. When she let him go he took another look over her outfit.It finally clicked “Hey, Didn’t I make that for you? For your last talent show?” Although it was a bit tighter now considering she’d grown quite a bit. 

“Oh, you did! I thought my latest hit would go perfect with a Harlequin original.” When the star winked at him, his whole face flushed red. Was it possible for girls to even get this cute? Was it legal? “ Well, don’t keep me in suspense, how was the show?”

Breathtaking, amazing, beautiful. It was so stunning King though his heart was going to stop. It was so much fun the stage practically radiated good vibes. It was the very definition of a good time. This woman somehow personified the word fun and made the boy fall even deeper in love with her somehow. Even after all these years. “It was amazing, Diane! I haven’t had that much fun in years! You really outdid yourself.” 

“Oh, you’re just being sweet!” Diane hid her face behind one of her pigtails. Though she’d been hearing those compliments all night, it looked as if this was the only time that mattered. The two chatted for a little while, before one of the security guards reminded them time was almost up. “Hey, I’ve got an idea. Why don’t we hang out again and it’ll be just like old times?” 

As if King’s face could get any redder. It was almost shocking how blood flowed through the rest of his body considering how much was in his face. “ You-you really mean that! I-I’d like that! It’ll be like when we were friends with everyone!” leave it to king to accidentally friend zone himself. 

Although his immediate fear was subsided with embarrassment the moment Diane spoke up again. “Well, I was actually thinking about when we were..you know..together?” Did she just ask him out?! 

“But..but what about you know...Howzer.” The word stung coming out his lips “I heard you and his were all about each other now.” Going out with Diane was great, but not if she was in another relationship already.

The star let go of playing with her hair to grab a hold of his hand and turn his attention towards her again. “Don’t believe any of that junk. I promise I’ve been thinking of you and only you after all this time. Okay? King, I..I think I still..you know..” Both of their faces were bright red when the guards coughed reminding them of their time. “Well, I’ll tell you later! Take this for now okay?” Harelquin could’ve sworn his heart stopped for her. Reluctant to leave her, he took the autographed picture and was led out the room. He looked back just in time to catch her blowing a kiss his way. Diane was perfect. 

In the car, King practically melted in his seat while Helbram was driving. Not only was the picture he was given super limited edition, but it had her personal phone number and a heart on it- unlike any of the others! Although King was just conscious enough to notice they weren’t on their way home but to the bar instead. “Huh? Hey I have a date with her- I won!”

“Tsk, tsk Harelquin” Helbram laughed. His smirk was so evil “ She asked you out, and you were supposed to ask her out, so you lost.” 

“Are you kidding me?! The result is the same!” The two would go on to argue about it for the rest of the car ride. Eventually Harelquin did give in. If having a full plate of the Captain’s cooking meant getting his one and only back, then it was worth it. Although his stomach would beg to differ.


End file.
